The purpose of the proposed research is to investigate the relationship between the social support system within a neighborhood and the stability of the neighborhood. The critical questions addressed in this research are twofold: first, "What is the relationship between the social support system of a neighborhood and the level and dynamics of economic investment in the area?"; secondly "Given the variability in problems and needs of a neighborhood population over time, how are the capabilities of neighborhoods to serve such needs developed, stabilized or enhanced?" Both of these questions are to be addressed by a model of neighborhood stability in which both objective economic investment variables dealing with housing demand and service delivery patterns are juxtaposed with independent measurement of "neighborhood social fabric." The research will be performed in the city of Pittsburgh using all city neighborhoods. Data will be gathered through telephone interviews with approximately 5,800 households randomly distributed throughout the city. The institutions serving these neighborhoods will be identified from interviews with neighborhood leaders.